Fanmade Bionic Abilities
This is a list of fanmade bionic abilities where you can make your own bionic ability. Bionic Manipulation This ability allows you to manipulate your opponents bionics and use it against them. (For example), "Leo could throw a Fireball at his opponent and the opponent could use this ability to catch it and throw it back. Or Chase could use his "Molecular Kinesis" to try and lift you up, you could try and Manipulate it and use it against him. (This ability is not as strong or as easy to control and use it against your opponent and it only works on bionics.) Marcus uses this ability in the the fanmade episode: "Revenge", The episode can be read in the page: "Fanmade Episodes." Heat Tele-Kinesis Heat Tele-Kinesis is a bionic ability where you can use Tele-Kinesis and it can control all the heat within 1,000 in of you, making heat either more hotter or more colder. Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers are bionic abilities where anything you shoot with these lasers makes that object a powerhouse for 24 hrs, leaving it on that long. Electrical Lasers These are lasers where anything you shoot (including people) gets electrocuted. Like if Adam had this ability and he shot Chase with it, Chase would get electrocuted. Your eyes will turn dark red. Electrical Speed This is a STRONG AND POWERFUL ability. Anything that you touch while you super speed, it gets electrocuted and it stays like that for 24 hrs straight. Dark Orb Energy Blast Allows you to make a giant orb to throw that can immediately destroy everything it hits, and to ensure it's elimination it sends whatever it hits to another dimension. This is Victor Krane's most powerful Ability. Dimension SpeedingCategory:Fanmade Allows you to super speed from one dimension to another, this is a hidden ability of Bree's. Super Speed Kicking This is when you use super speed and you can kick a person and it will harm them severely. Similar to Speed Fighting. Thunder Throwing Allows you to throw anything 100 ft low into a pothole or pit and will start raining and thundering within 120 ft of you. Speed Energy Blasting This allows you to super speed and shoot a powerful blast that knocks out anybody within 200 ft of you. This is one of Adam's hidden abilities. Energy Lasers Shoot energy from your eyes and it will make anyone hyper for 12 hrs. When firing these lasers, your eyes will turn sky blue, if you have blue eyes, your eyes will be bright red for 8 hrs-8 days. Speed Jumping Allows you to jump while super speeding and you can jump as high as 100,000 ft high! This is Chase's most powerful HIDDEN ABILITY. Super Speed Dark Orb Lasers As Adam's most powerful ability, these allow you to shoot Dark Black Dark Orb Lasers from your eyes, legs and mouth while super speeding, this can harm anyone super severely for about 16 hrs. While firing these lasers, your eyes can be three colors : Dark Black, Dark Blue or Dark Red. Super Flying Electrical Kinetic Energy Lasers These lasers can allow the lasers to fly and activate into kinetic energy that will energize anyone it hits for 90 mins (1 hr 30 mins) Future Flying This will allow you to fly into the future for 1 week and experience the future. The people who have this power are : Adam, Chase, Marcus, Victor Krane, Bree and Leo. ''' Dimension throwing This will allow you to open a dimensional hole and throw someone right through to the second dimensional. The power is used by: '''Chase, Leo, Victor Krane and Adam Telepathy Possessed by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, it lets them talk to each other just by thinking.